


The Fish and Chips Temptation

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny doesn't know what he's doing to Steve when he licks salt from his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/). 
> 
> I thought that Steve and Danny might go to that pub for fish and chips after the end of the episode and kind of have a date (which could lead to other date-like things). Oh well, a fangirl can dream.

Danny doesn't know what he's doing to Steve when he licks salt from his lips. He doesn't know Steve wants to lean over the booth and kiss him until he knows the taste of Danny's lips and tongue, intimately and thoroughly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, babe?" Danny asks. _Shit._ Steve's dazed expression must have given him away.

Steve nervously looks down at his plate of fish and chips. "Nothing."

Danny scoffs. "Nothing, huh." Danny's shaky breath ghosts over Steve's lips. "I don't believe you."

Danny kisses Steve, and Steve is grateful Danny knows him so well.


End file.
